Yuna's Imperator: Prologue
by JDoug5189
Summary: A new arrival is on their way to Besaid Island, but is this creature a friend, or a foe? Pre Final Fantasy X


**Yuna's Imperator**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X

The people in Besaid village were enjoying the early morning breeze, children were playing on the beach while men searched the woods and fished for food and women made fabrics on looms.

The peace and tranquility was not to last, however, as a flash in the sky caught the attention of those on the beach and they looked up. They saw a series of bright flashes coming one after the other faster and faster until the flashes suddenly stopped when something appeared and hit the sand with a soft 'plop'.

Cautiously stepping towards the spot where the something fell, a small girl looked down and, looking into a small crater in the sand, she saw what looked like an insect the size of a half-grown kitten scuttling in distress trying to get it's front end out of the sand, it's little legs scraping and kicking with everything it had. The child moved to help it until she noticed what appeared to be a stinger on the end of it's tail and she recoiled to keep from getting stung, just in time to see twin spurts of sand shoot up after a buzzing sound that lasted only a couple of seconds.

Looking down, the girl found herself looking at what seemed like a scorpion with tarantula fangs so she screamed "FIEND!", causing the adults to come running with spears or whatever weapons they could get their hands on, the so called 'fiend' making a chirping sound in confusion as it's eight eyes, two on top of it's head and then three on either side, looked around, noticing the incoming aggressors as it turned to face them, readying it's pincers as it's tail raised up in a manner to show a readiness to sting.

When one of the men threw a spear at it, the little 'fiend', jumped back in alarm with a yelp, the spear landing right in front of it, and a buzz sounded off as three neon green/white glows erupted from it's tail and pincers before lancing out at the offender. The man in question yelled in pain as he was struck by the glowing lances in the chest and knocked onto his back, those things hurt like hell!

When the little 'fiend' saw that it was outnumbered and it's primary attack wasn't strong enough, it turned tail and took off running, attempting to escape it's attackers, little chirps and cries of fright issuing from it's 'mouth'.

The cries and yells of angry villagers were loud and long as they chased the little 'fiend' as it zigzagged to avoid being speared or hit by whatever other long-ranged weapons they had since they couldn't catch it, and they noticed the speedy little thing was headed straight for the village.

Arriving in the village, the little 'fiend' managed to elude it's captors for no more than a moment as it lowered it's pincers and tail to rest, only to look up in fright when a woman moved her basket and revealed it's presence, her scream alerting the hunters and they came running, forcing the little creature to return to running away. It's route taking it from one house to the next as it kept attempting to find somewhere to use as a safe haven for itself.

Eventually the creature eluded it's pursuers again and managed to enter a home, it's vision concentrating behind it so much that it missed what was going on in front it and it hit something, the force was enough to knock it rolling back a couple of feet as it's body curled up and it's tail ended up laying on the ground beside it. It looked up wearily, first at a pair of bare feet, a purple, pleated dress with flowers on it and finally a black spaghetti-string camisole.

Looking past that it found that it had inadvertently ran into a young woman who had a heart-shaped face with small features and heterochromia, one eye blue and the other green, brown hair and a beaded blue disc on an earring hanging from her right ear.

The little creature looked into the young woman's eyes nervously as it studied her when she looked down at it, and to it's surprise, she bent down and moved her left hand towards it slowly, out of kindness, and it responded by slowly scuttling up to her hand and testing her intentions by placing one of it's pincers on her hand then replacing it with the other before placing it's first four legs on her hand and wrist, the girl responding "Well, what are you? A curious little fiend aren't you?"

The little creature just made a clicking sound as it walked slowly onto her forearm, leaving it's rearmost pair of legs on her hand while it lowered it's tail to rest next to it as it gently rubbed it's right side against her. The little thing made more clicking sounds from what seemed like relief before climbing up her top to her shoulder then the top of her head, where it seemed to lay down and fall asleep.

It's rest was again interrupted as two of the villagers rushed in, the girl saying "Wakka? Chappu? What's wrong?"

"Some strange fiend suddenly appeared at the beach Yuna, we were chasing it but we lost sight of it. It's some strange insect looking thing." Chappu responded, a sword that looked like the blade was made of water sat on his back, before looking on top of Yuna's head, then freaking when he found the fiend he and the others had been searching for seemingly napping right there on his surrogate sister's head!

"That's it right there on your head Yuna!" Chappu yelled in alarm, causing the little fiend to wake up in a start and turn left and right, the movements of it's feet on Yuna's scalp eliciting a series of giggles from the girl just as the little creature found the source of the yell and raised it's tail in a defensive measure as it raised it's head and opened it's pincers as a show of readiness.

To Chappu and Wakka's surprise, Yuna just reached up, put her hands on the little fiend, and picked it up before setting it in her arms and running her hand across it's back, causing it to chirp happily as it rubbed against her and lowered it's tail and head, also gently closing it's pincers. She could feel small double bumps on it's back and on it's belly.

"You see this, ya?" Wakku asked Chappu and Chappu looked at him and said "I see it brother, Yuna went and tamed a Fiend on us." and the two looked like they wanted to try and take the little creature from her, so it shocked them when it moved to lay it's belly over her chest and raised it's tail to aim at them, a buzzing sound coming from it's tail for roughly 3 seconds as they saw a bright neon green/white glow appear on the end.

"Easy now little guy, don't go shooting that stuff at us, we don't wanna have to hurt ya." Chappu remarked, Wakka just shook his head in disbelief as the little creature lowered it's tail, the glow vanishing with only a few drops leaking down to the floor with a hiss, the creature lowering itself into Yuna's arms as she ran one hand down it's back to soothe it and it seemed to fall asleep once more, content and happy that it had found a source of kindness and safety. Just what it needed to grow _big_ and strong.

2 months later

Wakka slumped to the floor of the hut he shared with Yuna as tears of grief threatened to erupt from his eyes, he'd just received word that Chappu had been killed fighting the monster known as Sin, and had used an Al Bhed Machina instead of the sword Wakka had given him. Wakka looked around to search for Yuna only to find her gone and the curtain swishing to reveal someone's passage, so he ran out to try and find her.

Searching the village came up empty, no sign of her or that fiend she'd tamed, then he remembered that the creature liked to sit on the sands at the beach and sunbathe, warming it's strong yet flexible outer shell on the sands while watching over the children who played there, so he decided to check to see if they were there. Going through the woods, past the waterfall, and finally the beach itself, he heard grief-stricken sobs coming from the docks so he headed that way.

Reaching the docks he looked out to find Yuna crying her eyes out while holding that insectoid fiend to her chest while Kimahri stood there with them. The fiend had grown a great deal in the last 2 months, instead of the size of a half-grown cat, it was now a quarter of the size of the dingos on the island, and was loyal to Yuna more than it was to anyone else, though it wasn't aggressive to anyone on the island.

Going over to them, he saw the creature was rubbing it's right pincer on Yuna's cheek as a way to console her along with soft clicking noises. As Wakka watched the creature, he almost missed it when the thing waved it's unoccupied pincer his way as if beckoning for his help.

Going over to Yuna he knelt down and took her in his arms, surprised that the no longer cat-sized creature didn't hiss at him or raise up to reveal it's fangs, then he realized that it had _wanted_ him to do what he was currently doing as the creature in question used it's pincers to gently rub up and down Yuna's back.

The two stayed there as Yuna eventually cried herself to sleep, prompting Wakka to pick her up and carry her home, the little creature with them scuttling alongside, and as Wakka looked down at it, it looked to him like the thing wasn't even trying hard to keep up with him, just a very light jog. As they traveled, Wakka noticed really fast that the little 'fiend' was not in the mood for the other fiends that roamed the island as he saw it viciously attack anything that stood against them.

Dingos and Condors found themselves falling prey to the little fiend's poisonous fangs, pincers, and tail stinger or the energy lancers it could fire from it's pincers and tail. Water Flans were boiled alive by those incredibly hot lances, making Wakka glad it wasn't _him_ the little guy had shot two months ago.

Finally reaching the village, Wakka found a distraut Lulu waiting on them and she stumbled over, causing the little 'fiend' to rush over and leap onto the air, landing on her side, where it proceeded to rub it's left pincer on her back before crawling across her clothes to her back, sitting on her lower back as it rubbed it's pincers along her upper back while making purring sounds. After Wakka reached her, the little fiend lightly hopped off of her back and scuttled so that it stood to one side as it raised it's head to check on Yuna before all three moved to go back into the hut.

Laying Yuna on her bed, Wakka watched the little 'fiend' leap onto the bed with ease before cuddling up beside the girl with it's tail laying so that Yuna wouldn't sting herself in her sleep, before he shuffled off towards bed himself as the sun dipped below the horizon.

The next morning, Wakka walked into the hut to find the little 'fiend' stretching it's shell as Yuna stretched her arms and back, before looking up at Wakka and saying "Wakka, I'm going to become a summoner. I want to defeat Sin, for good."

"Wha? You sure you're thinking straight?" Wakka asked her, only to face an upset fiend as the little 'scorpion' suddenly raised up it's head and revealed it's fangs while raising it's tail and opening it's pincers. "Okay, okay, sorry I doubted you, Yuna." Wakka said as he raised his hands in a gesture of submission, causing Yuna to giggle at the little fiend's antics before she said "It's okay, and yes, I'm serious about this. No one else should lose their loved ones to that monster."

The little fiend trilled in glee before leaping to the floor and gesturing with it's right pincer for Yuna and Wakka to follow it.

Once they got outside, they watched the little fiend write something in the sand with it's pincers and Yuna read it aloud "I am an infant Imperator and will be your guardian on your pilgrimage."

**Please Review and let me know if I should continue this.**


End file.
